the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Fordo
Captain Fordo (ARC-77) is an Advanced Recon Commando captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. In 22 BBY, he was assigned to a task force led by the Jedi Knight General Obi-Wan Kenobi, to take the Confederate-held world of Muunilinst. Together with a group of clone troopers that would later come to be known as The Muunilinst 10, Fordo proved instrumental in the Battle of Muunilinst, leading his troops to destroy an enemy artillery emplacement, and then helping Kenobi capture the enemy leader, San Hill. Immediately after the battle was over, Fordo was dispatched to the planet Hypori, where a group of Jedi Knights had been trapped by the Confederate General Grievous. Making their way to the Jedi's location, Fordo and his men battled Grievous, but were unable to kill him. They were, however, able to recover three survivors: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti. In 19 BBY, Fordo was on Coruscant when the planet was attacked by the Confederacy. Despite facing overwhelming numbers, Fordo and his men were able to beat back a portion of the attacking force with the help of the Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda. Bio Personality Far from being a subtle man, Fordo preferred straightforward tactics, employing overwhelming firepower as opposed to complicated strategies. He eventually became famous for his bombastic approach to any given situation, which continually awarded him success. He was also modest, refusing to take credit for his actions, and instead valuing the contributions of those who fell on the field of battle more.2 Fordo was undeterred in the face of great danger, and fought on with unfailing courage13 no matter how dire the situation,7 although he would give the order to retreat in the face of overwhelming odds.10 He would also disobey his superiors if they were to jeopardize his objectives, as he did with General Ki-Adi-Mundi on Hypori.9 However, during the Battle of Coruscant, Fordo had faith within Jedi Generals Mace Windu and Yoda, who both oversaw the Republic troops' left flank. Fordo also had a close loyalty to Jedi Padawan, Dawn. Main Weaponry and Equipment Early in the Clone Wars, Fordo wore a lighter version of the Phase I clone armor called ARC trooper armor, which also gave Fordo more protection than its Phase I counterpart. Fordo's armor itself sported red markings.4 The set also featured an array of equipment, such as a grappling hook7 and comlink system built into his left gauntlet,6 a blast-dampening14 gray pauldron, a skirt-like kama, and a belt that featured a dual pouch holster that held his twin DC-17 hand blasters.4 His pauldron had an ammunition pouch attachment, which held ammo for his twin blaster pistols.9 While clones under his command utilized other weapons at their disposal, Fordo preferred to use his twin hand blasters, which he used during the Battles of Muunilinst and Hypori.69 During the Battle of Coruscant, Fordo used only one hand blaster and a DC-15 blaster rifle.11 Fordo's helmet featured a rangefinder.4 He also had a portable holographic projector, which he utilized during the Battle of Muunilinst,6 and a pair of white macrobinoculars.15 During the later days of the Clone Wars, Fordo, like many clone troopers, switched to the Phase II version of the clone armor. Fordo's Phase II armor sported red markings and was similar to his Phase I ARC trooper armor, although the set did not feature his kama, his pauldron ammunition pouch attachment, nor his dual pouch blaster holsters. Instead, Fordo sported a bandolier and a belt that had one pouch holster for a blaster pistol.10 Fordo's Phase II helmet did not feature a rangefinger,11 but instead featured Jaig eyes, which he earned as a result of his honorary actions on Hypori.16 Like his Phase I armor, however, Fordo's left arm gauntlet had a built-in comlink system.10 Trivia *Captain Fordo is one of the Clone Troopers that haven't fall into Order 66. *Captain Fordo is loyal to Dawn, hence why he hadn't fall into Order 66. Gallery Clone_captain_fordo_by_clonehunter-d6fwr6g.png|Captain Fordo in Phase II armor Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Clones who disobeyed Order 66 Category:Gunners Category:ARC Troopers Category:The Resistance Category:Clone Captains Category:The Muunilinst 10 Category:The Republic Category:The Rebel Alliance Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Characters Category:Riflemen Category:Bludgeoners